z_nationfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tommy "10K"
Thomas "10k" es un personaje principal y un superviviente del apocalipsis zombie en "Z Nation", encontrado por primera vez en la temporada 1 Episodio 1 "Puppies and Kittens". Es miembro del Grupo de Westward-Bound Survivor Group. interpretado por Nat Zang Historia En la breve historia de 10000, vivió solo con su padre en un parque nacional. Le enseñaron a pescar, disparar y cuidar de sí mismo. No tenían electricidad o internet. Cuando llegó el apocalipsis zombie, 10K sabía cómo sobrevivir mejor que la mayoría a su edad. Primero reveló su apodo a Doc en "Fracking Zombies", y que después de diez mil asesinatos, que iría por un nombre propio, "Jeff". Su verdadero nombre fue revelado en el final de la temporada 1 Doctor of the Dead para ser nombrado Thomas. Cassandra lo llama Tommy dos veces durante el episodio, casi en rápida sucesión; Murphy lo llama Thomas también, en la Temporada 3 Episodio 10 "Día uno". 10K estaba de camino a casa después de la pesca cuando comenzó el apocalipsis. Estaba corriendo por su vida desde un guardaparques no muerto y varios atacantes cuando se golpeó la cabeza contra un árbol. Su padre lo encontró inconsciente y precedió a matar zombis para salvarlo. 10K sacó su rifle del zombi muerto que su padre mató para salvarlo, y luego los dos huyeron. Más tarde, su padre resultó herido y 10K se vio obligado a darle misericordia, haciéndole una promesa de que se mantendría fuerte y luchando. Personalidad 10K es bastante tranquilo y observador. Su verdadero nombre es Thomas, o "Tommy". Su arma de primera línea sería su rifle de francotirador, con un cuchillo que es su arma secundaria (así como cuerpo a cuerpo). Le gusta matar zombies; su objetivo es matar a diez mil de ellos (de ahí su apodo autodeterminado), y ya está más de mil muertes por su primera aparición. Post-Apocalipsis Temporada 1 "Puppies and Kittens" 10K debuta en este episodio. Los miembros de Operation Bite-mark eventualmente llegan a la escuela secundaria durante este episodio. 10K, sin su conocimiento, los está cuidando. Con el tiempo, Doc es invadido por un gran grupo de zombis. 10K dispara a un Z, salvando a Doc, pero huyendo antes de que Doc pueda observarlo. Más tarde, cerca del final, 10K estaba saliendo del fuerte cuando Doc se detiene y le pregunta si necesita un ascensor. 10K se metió en la parte trasera del camión y se convirtió en miembro de Operation Bite-mark. 10K es un tirador increíble y lo muestra con todas sus muertes. "Fracking Zombies" 10K ayuda al equipo a recuperar gasolina de una refinería rebasada. Al hacerlo, Doc vuelve a ser invadido por zombis. 10K, siendo el francotirador que es, los quita. Murphy se marcha en los suburbios del grupo antes de que Doc pueda volver a entrar. Antes de irse, 10K logra anotar algunas latas de gasolina llenas de combustible. "Philly Feast" El grupo encuentra un camión con la Campana de la Libertad unida a la parte trasera y cuando abren la puerta para robarla, aparece un zombi. Después de que 10K neutraliza rápidamente la amenaza, el grupo se apropia del camión y se marcha con la Campana de la Libertad, pero se desvían rápidamente cuando el camión se desvía para perder un ataque zombie que se aproxima. Más tarde, Doc, 10K y Cassandra tienen una conversación sobre pornografía mientras aseguran una antena parabólica. 10K más tarde ayuda a salvar a Cassandra del Philly Cannibal Compound. "Full Metal Zombie" La historia de 10K se revela en este episodio. 10K le dice al equipo que tuvo que matar a su propio padre, a quien se refiere como "eso". Mientras que Doc es, o quizás no lo es, con la inestabilidad general, 10K tiene un flashback. En el flashback, 10K acepta darle misericordia a su padre cuando muera. De vuelta en el presente, 10K mata a otro zombie. En un flashback de la infancia de 10K, finalmente mata a su padre, terminando el episodio. "Home Sweet Zombie" "Resurrection Z" "Welcome to the Fu-Bar" El equipo llegó a un acuerdo en el país dirigido por un equipo de comerciantes. Después de que Roberta se precipita al bar, llamada "Fu-Bar", 10K escucha un concurso de tiro dirigido por los traders, y se dirige al bar con Doc para inscribirse. El premio del concurso es un rifle calibre 0.50 calibre Barreta M82, que 10k eventualmente gana por una victoria cercana a una talentosa chica llamada Brittany. Como el asentamiento está dominado por zombies, he salvado al padre de Brittany al dar misericordia a un zombi que lo sigue de cerca. Luego le entrega a Brittany la recientemente obtenida Barreta .50 cal, diciendo "Toma esto, te lo mereces más que yo". Luego paga el favor matando a un zombie que clava 10K hasta el camión mientras el equipo intenta escapar de la horda que se aproxima. "Zunami" "Die, Zombie, Die ... Again" "Going Nuclear" "Sisters of Mercy" "Murphy's Law" "Doctor of the Dead" 10K le revela a Cassandra que su nombre es "Thomas" (aunque dijo "Tommy") y que no tiene permitido contárselo a nadie. Relaciones Categoría:Temporadas Categoría:1, 2, 3 Categoría:Estado Categoría:Vivo Categoría:Familia padre muerto Categoría:Es un chico que tiene potencial con un rifle francotirador excelente le dicen 10000 por el numero de zombies pero el tiene record 5000 / 10000 Categoría:Episodios 43 Categoría:Temporada 4 Categoría:Temporada Categoría:1, 2, 3, 4 Categoría:Sigue con Categoría:Vida Categoría:Tomy 10 k Categoría:Lo mismo de arriba Categoría:Algo que añadir si lo que se enfrentaran en esta entrega un poco peligroso lucharan Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Alrededor 43/50 Categoría:Familia Categoría:Padre Categoría:Muerto (+) Categoría:Ex novia Categoría:Desconocido Categoría:Hijo exnovia Categoría:Desconocidoo Categoría:Novia Categoría:Viva Categoría:Padre novia Categoría:Vivoo Categoría:Madre novia Categoría:Vivaa Categoría:Proximamente temporada 5